Unaru and the weeds 5-6-14
Participants: Unaru Inuzuka. Unaru's Weed Pulling Mission. 05/06/14 Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru was silent as he was lying upon one of the roof tops above his apartment complex his silver shards taking in the grey heavens with a sense of longing. His left hand shifted from its spot that was settled softly on his black clothed abdomen to hover over his head fingers spread, his eyes trailing over the scaring that was starting to show itself down the back of his fingers, over the hand, down the wrist and slightly crawling to just a few inches below his wrist all on the back of the arm and leaving his palm and grip unmarred. The first blemish given to him only days into being looked upon as a shinobi. Where he should feel irritated or even annoyed by the very obvious scar, he looked upon it with no emotion behind it at all. You after all don't become a shinobi expecting to not harbor some marks of battle, he had just not expected it so soon. Shrugging it off he suddenly took a slow sniff of the air and lifted his chin letting his silver shards take note of the man hopping his direction. Lowering his left hand to his neck he scratched lightly under the spiked choaker collar he had on with the forehead protector plate at his larynx. As he shifted that hand to instead to match his right one to be beside his head while his legs let knees tuck close to his chest. With a swift shove and jerk of his legs, back and abdomen he moved himself to his feet in a crouch before slowly raising to straighten up soon turning to the man waiting there. A slight tilt of his head he hoped would portray his curiosity on his presence. Clearly he did for a scroll was presented to him. Reaching out with his right hand he took the item and took note of it being a mission, his eyes looked to the other right brow raising just slightly.- Chunin: " Someone at the front desk said you would be up for something today to do. Figured it was easier to just bring it to you than send for you there, take care." -And with that simple comment Unaru glanced at the item as the man was turning- "Domo." - thanking him with a soft voice he watched him give a backwards wave and heads off. He unrolled the scroll, his right hand supporting the paper lightly as he held the roll with his left. Silver spikes scanned over the parchment and had to hold back a groan. Weed pilling, if he could he would just back out on this but when he considered the pay for such a simple job he shook it off and figured an afternoon doing it shouldn't be too bad. With that thought he rolled the scroll up once again and headed to the address mentioned on the scroll. His pups of course having been at ears distance had found him leaving and chose to tag along hoping they could help. Walking up to the door of the home he allowed a calm appearance to slip to his features and spoke when the old lady opened the door from the light knock of his. He told her that he was sent there for the job and with a smile the woman lead him to the back yard. Taking a look around he saw the mess and inwardly was starting to dread the day already, but with a fake smile cutting into a corner of his lips he moved off to one of the edges of the garden and knelt to start his work.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Glancing upon the mess in front of him he felt his stomach twist a bit, how was he going to get this done? His hands brushed softly over the plants and took the time to check them over. He did notice that some looked out of place and others were simply in rows, so taking his chances he started removing what he believed needed to be removed from the ground, his fingers digging easily into the soil that was damp and pungent of nutrients the old lady clearly believed would keep her plants safe and lush when they do eventually grow. A small annoyed sigh escaping his lips when he took in the facts of how truly large this task was. His two pups were hopping and tumbling behind him as if this was just another outdoor playground. Unlike some people he knew his pups will be courteous enough not to go digging up the plants and ruin the woman's yard so he soon had let his mind drift from the antics he can hear behind him and continue on the work before him.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Some would say that the day was going fairly quick but for him he couldn't help but notice almost every minute that had passed him by doing this job of his. At least the weeds had started looking more like piles of green hay than wicked looking grass stalks everywhere. Also to him the garden in his opinion was starting to look fairly nice. His hands settled a few more weeds to the piles moments before he had accidentally bruised one of the leaves of the 'weed' he had in hand and paused a moment letting his eyes stare. Eventually realization had manifested in his eyes from the scent that wafted to his nose, the raise of his brows the widening of his eyes, the thinning of his iris's. What he had in hand, and if he estimated, a good dozen more in the pile, weren't weeds at all but a medical plant with a distinct scent to it. He may be horrible with medical Justus of any kind but herbs he had at least a small hint of understanding about them thanks to his sensei he had before coming to this village to live in. With agile and quick hands he reached for the pile he had been making and started separating what he accidentally had pulled. After quick minutes and many nervous glances, he had found them all and with quick glances to where the others were planted, and glancing at the door to make sure this little mistake wasn't noticed by her.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -After a good amount of nervous glances and slightly trembling fingers he had taken the time to place the herbs where they originally were set, he could only hope that she didn't notice the difference in them. After the scare he shifted back to the other area being sure this time to avoid those plants he had accidentally thought of just another weed. The mud and rain making this mission to him miserable. Being of Inuzuka blood made the getting dirty part barely noticed, but the work was to him boring and the rain that was starting to seep into his clothing making him shiver slightly. Eventually he was stuffing the weeds that were finally collected into bags for the trash and moved to the old lady at the door.- "Oba-chan. I'm all finished, all I need is it checked out and this signed." -he wiped his muddy hands off the best he could on his blue pants that already will be needing multiple washes to get the stains out of them and fished out of one of the many pockets of his jacket he always has been wearing lately as the old woman had grabbed her umbrella and walked out to check up on it. His pups shook out there fur at the porch that had a overhang as they waited on the decision of the job being finished. A few minutes later and a smiling old woman's signature in hand he took off towards the mission office. He took note of the people wandering around town underneath the roof tops of the ninja highway. He was getting use to the place as the time was passing, even if he still was a bit uncomfortable around the others still, but something was telling him soon enough he will find himself farther in the mix than he has, truth be told, ever been in his life. His thought carried him to the building he needed to turn in the mission to. As he walked into the building and eventually into the office he was thankful to see the place fairly empty. He moved to the desk and handed over the scroll, waited for the desk jockey to finish checking the signature before finding him give him the go ahead on him taking off. A simple nod and he walked back out with his pups still on his heels ready to run home, grab some clean clothes and take a long soak in the onsen to get clean, warm and relaxed.-